1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to an MIMO RF connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
RF connector assemblies usually comprise plug connectors and receptacle connectors and are widely used to transmit signals received by antennas to mother boards on which the receptacle connectors are mounted. The RF plug connector usually comprises a single coaxial cable transmitting a single signal for the system in which the RF connector assemblies are arranged. However, with the development of electronics, multiple signal transmission is highly desired currently. To meet the demand mentioned above, an MIMO RF connector assembly is provided in the present invention to address the problems mentioned above and meet the current trend.